


it was always him.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, but not in the way you might think, im kinda bad at angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows that Sakura loved Sasuke. It's like saying that the sky is blue and grass is green.(She always preferred the red skies she could find in his eyes)
Kudos: 3





	it was always him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im bad at writing angst but first time for everything! hope you enjoy

You have always loved Sasuke-kun. He knew it, your parents knew it, your friends knew it, all of Konoha knew it. 

He with his black hair and black eyes, eyes that turned bright red with the famed Sharingan.   
He with his katon and shurikenjutsu, no one could beat an Uchiha in their specialty.   
He with his kind smiles and soft eyes- 

~~skin on skin, lips meeting yours, soft sighs and gentle touches~~

You only love Sasuke, it’s true. Everyone says so.

(“I love you Sasuke-kun, please stay with me” “Don’t lie to yourself, Sakura. You have never loved me like you loved him”) 

He was always there for you when you needed him, always so kind, so giving. 

(“Why are you crying?” “E-everyone says I have a b-big foreh-head” “...It doesn’t look so big, you can have my dango if you want.”) 

Always there for you when you felt useless. 

(“???-kun, do you think I am wasting Tsunade-sama’s time?” “No. She wouldn’t have bothered with someone with no potential”) 

Always there except-   
(“Did you hear? Uchiha Sasuke killed his brother” “Good riddance I say!”) 

the time he wasn’t.  
Because,   
he   
was  
dead?   
~~Hesgone~~  
 ~~gone gone gone~~

_What do you do now? He was always there. Always alive, and breathing. Always giving you dango and caring for his little brother. Even when he left he was there. Even when he was your supposed enemy he was THERE. He cared for you and loved you and._   
**You never loved anyone more than you loved Uchiha Itachi.**   
_Him with his pacifist and caring nature, him with his prominent stress lines, him with his ‘hns’ and teasing smirks. Him._

You're so lost and clueless, it's like everything went on pause for you. The war may have been a good distraction from your thoughts but it's over now and you haven't a clue what to do. 

So when Sasuke asks   
“Will you marry me, Sakura?”   
You say,   
“Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun!”  
With tears in your eyes, not out of happiness but despair because the wrong brother proposed to you and only you two know. 

(“I can’t love you.” “I know, Sakura. I know.”) 

You accept because,   
You have always loved Sasuke-kun (even when you didn’t). As expected of you. 


End file.
